LONELINESS
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Starrk entendia la soleead que estaba asediando a la nueva integrante en las noches


Lo que escribo es solo por diversion y entretenieminto, todos los personajes de BLEACH son propiedad de TITE CUBO por lo tanto NO me historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

LONELINESS

TODO ES MUY SENCILLO, SPV= STARRK PUNTO DE VISTA Y MPV= MI PUNTO DE VISTA.

INICIO: eres una humana tranquila y normal, hasta que aizen posa su atención en ti, por tus inusuales poderes y ordena a su espada mas leal secuestrarte (ya sabemos cual BATMAN) dejándote sin historia, sin vida, sin familia y sobre todo sin Jin, tu amoroso novio.

Caíste en una inevitable depresión desde que te presentaron a tus nuevos compañeros y para que tus habilidades cresieran quedaste bajo las ordenes del espada mas fuerte y con sentimientos igual de complicados que los tuyos. Después de uno de tantos entrenamientos y luego que tomaras una ducha esto paso…

mpv

Estaba en ese cuarto junto a la ventanadonde podía ver la luna y al igual que ella me sentía sola, ese sentimiento de angustia llenaba mi ser estaba apunto de llorar cuando el entro en la habitación, no vi su cara de inmediato pero fue la luz del pasillo que formaba el contorno de su silueta que llamo mi atención. Subí la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos azules llenos de serenidad que me hipnotizaban, camino a donde estaba para lavar mi mente. Me sentía atrapada por los planes de aizen.

Spv

Solo con ver sus ojos llenos de desesperación tenia que tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, tenia días que no comía y que no hablaba con nadie desde que había llegado, no quería juzgarla, pero trataba de estar con ella, por que sin querer me había cautivado sin que lo supiera, tenia una personalidad magnifica, con carácter, impulsiva llena de energía y poder, pero en poco tiempo se había consumido ella misma.

Mpv

Al estar frente a mi lentamente sin despegar su mirada se sentó a mi lado y solo podía ver atra vez de el y lo que sentía, era tan sincera la procedencia de su cariño, pero yo sentía que traicionaba todo lo que creía, mi familia, mis amigos y ….jin era el mayor de mis problemas, siempre estaba en mis pensamientos recordando como terminaron las cosas con el y que era muy seguro que siguiera con su vida.

Spv

Podía ver que tantas dudas se reflejaban en su cara y como la incertidumbre se apoderaba de su mente. Aun no estaba lista para seguir con su vida pero intentaba ser el hecho de que todavía no fuera mi tiempo, me acerque para poder sentir su fragancia y toque su fina cara con mi mano deslizándola por su mejilla y llegar a su mandíbula.

Mpv

Cuando Starrk toco mi cara recordé ese calor y la ternura con la que era acariciaba Jin, la ansiedad estaba presente, solo veía sus movimientos esperando algo que me confortara, apreté mi puño con el que estaba recargándome en el sillón para controlar mis emociones….

Spv.

"no quiero que me veas como un suplente, algo que usas para olvidar y distraerte, espero que veas los que significas para mi y en un futuro dejes que sea la persona que te protege. (no pude decir que para ese entonces ya estaba enamorado perdidamente)

Mpv

¿Por qué demonios me confundía con esas palabras? Esa desesperación de soledad hizo que por instinto estirara mi mano, agarrara su nuca me aferrara a su cabello para acercar su cara a la mia –eran tan perfecto- pensaba cuando estaba viendo sus ojos, su nariz… su boca, alce mi cara y su calido aliento chocaba con mi cara…

Spv

Ese movimiento inesperado, hizo estremecer mi mundo, acelero y detuvo mis latidos, incremento mi respiración y me dejo sin aire justo cuando alzo la mirada cerro los ojos y de forma posesiva junto sus labios a los míos, dejándome guiar por el momento la tome por la cintura y sujete con firmeza de la espalda….

Mpv.

Estaba tan expuesto en ese momento, que tome el riesgo de lamer su labio inferior deseando mas que un tierno beso y su repuesta fue dejar entrar mi lengua para encontrarme con la suya que recorrió cada rincón de mi boca llegando a conocerla, efectuamos una rutina casi interminable de baile entre lenguas y su sabor era tan real y dulce…

Spv.

¿esto en realidad esta pasando?- quería transmitir por medio mi cuerpo la seguridad con la que deseaba hacerla sentir bien, la determinación de mi necesidad que el momento no acabara, masajeaba su lengua y sentía sus suaves labios jugar con los mios, ella era tan antojable en todos los aspectos…

Mpv.

Que el estuviera con migo era una jugada mas del destino, me dio ese consuelo que me hacia falta, cuando sosteníamos el beso, me derretía saber que su cuerpo estaba tan expuesto como su alma así que empecé a recorrer con mi mano bajo su ropa tocando su abdomen subiendo a su pecho y bajando a sus marcados oblicuaos… cuando sin explicación soltó el beso.

Spv.

Despegue mis labios de su boca en un momento donde estaba sin aliento temiendo haber arruinado mi oportunidad, me impacto lo hermosa que era y para no dejarme llevar de nuevo con esa imagen cerre mis ojos y recargue mi frente a la suya…"quiero ser mas que solo un momento divertido"

Mpv

En el momento mas intimo soltó el beso para después mirarme fijamente como si fueran un niño recibiendo un videojuego de regalo, me sorprendió mas cuando junto su frente con la mía y dijo…."no es nuestro tiempo aun, debes querer estar con migo por cariño, no por que te sientas sola" esas palabras cambiaron mi percepción de cómo lo veía y por primera vez lo considere como mi compañero, un amigo que tenia razón, respete su decisión de no seguir…

Spv.

Tomo todo de forma positiva regalándome una sonrisa y cuando me levante para ir a la reunión sujeto mi mano, se puso de pie frente ama dándome un fuerte abrazo como si al tenerme cerca se despejara su mente, sabia que estaba dando un gran paso y la rodee con fe, tratando que no fuera la ultima vez que la tuviera para mi.

Mpv.

Desde que había llegado a las noches conocí a varios sujetos y todos tenían una razón para pelear, pero starrk estaba tan solo como yo, ese sentimiento que compartíamos por un corto periodo de tiempo desapareció. Tenia varias cuentas que aclarar con el espada que me había secuestrado, pero mientras ocurría o no el encuentro tenia que tratar de estar en paz con migo y los que me rodeaban….

Spv.

"aizen quiere vernos en 5 minutos en la sala de reunión" hable primero para enfocarnos en otra cosa y no hablar de lo ocurrido para que ella se hiciera un criterio de lo que pasaría en un futuro, decidi salir primero para que me siguiera.

Mpv.

Verlo salir de la habitación con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba era tan reconfortante para mi que extrañamente me tranquilizaba, me daba la seguridad de tomar un bando… de elegirlo a el.


End file.
